Stockholm Syndrome
by Rissa Havoc
Summary: Three years after Sasuke left Konoha to follow Orochimaru, and ultimately replace Kabuto as his right hand man. And now the white haired medic, seeks vengence for it...what he does, he nor Sauske may beable to return to Sound Village
1. Reasoning

It had been three years since his betrayal of his village. Three years since he had falsly befriended the leaf village shinobis Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. In his mind he thought of his reasons: Why and what was all of this for?

What had led him to Sasuke's room that night he would never really know. But at the very moment the grey-haired young ninja stood above Sasuke's sleeping form. From his throat, he allowed a slow growl, rarely did he ever regret things, but something about this very moment, was different. i I threw everything away...for this /i , Kabuto roared in the back of his mind, i I cared deeply for you Orochimaru-sama. I gave up everything, the great life my parents provided for me. I even abused my father's power, all for what?? To be thrown assunder for this...this...this vengence seeking brat. /i

Slowly he reached into his pouch, that sat one his left leg, and pulled out one kunai. Slowly he brought it into his line of vision, twidling it slowly with in his slender and long fingers. Suddenly his attention was taken off of the kunai in his hand, and his gaze went from the blade to his other hand, that sat lazily at his side. He brought his hand up, and put it in front of his face, he slowly twisted his wrist and smirked a bit. For some reason on this night, and at this hour in the night, he was obviously not thinking clearly.

"On this night...I vow to have my revenge," he growled out slowly in a whisper, as he lowered his kunailess hand, to his mid-chest and raised the kunai, toward his other hand. "Orochimaru-sama," finished as he thrust the kunai into his weaponless hand. He gazed down as the blood trickled down his fingers, and fell to the floor, staining the carpeting below him. He growled quietly as he lifted the kunai, that he just used on his hand, and brought it to the face of the sleeping Uchiha below him. He placed the blade lightly to Sasuke's face, and moved it slowly along his cheek. He smirked as he watched in sick interest, as the blood slowly seeped from the boys face.

Suddenly the sound of familar footsteps that were quickly approaching the very room, filled into Kabuto's ears. He closed his eyes for a moment, to see if he could sense the chakra of the owners footstep, suddenly his eyes shot open as he realized who was approaching the room. i Orochimaru-sama must not find me in here/i he thought frantically as he took the balde from Sasuke's face. He brought his fingers up to his lips, and slowly muttered incoherently, and with a puff he was gone from the room, as the door was pushed open.

hr

Sunlight shone into the room brightly, causing his eyes to tighten a bit, as to try to block out the offending light. Unfortunately his efforts failed him, as he groaned and brought a hand up to his head and rubbed lightly at the pain the light was causing at the moment. Although there was something off about his action, he felt something on his hand, there was a patch of skin that was rougher than the others. His eyes shot open, and with his other hand he reached over and put on his glasses, that laid on the table to his left. He brought his right hand up into his line of vision, as everything came into focus, he gazed into his hand that appeared to be cut rather deeply. He sat in his bed, staring at his hand for a long moment, ingorning everything around him. He blinked just once as he slowly muttered out into his hand, "What the hell is this?"

"Hmm...I was just about to ask the same thing, Kabuto," came a voice from the doorway of the medic's room.

Kabuto's eyes and line of vision was now focused on the pale old man standing in the doorway of the room. Orochimaru was standing in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest and holding a deep and angry snarl on his face. The idea of the legendary Sannin showing signs of being angry in anyway, sent series of chills down Kabuto's spine, for what the older man had in store for him today scared him to death. And right at this moment, Kabuto was completely clueless at what Orochimaru was going to say or even do.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto stuttered out shakingly, all words and confidence that he seemed to be at an endless supply of was a evading him at the moment. i How am I too explain this wound on my hand, when I do not even understand its origin/i he thought, as he looked back at his hand, and looked back up at the Sannin.

Orochimaru had not moved from his place at the door. Last night, he had made his nightly rounds on checking on the two young ninjas that held residence at his vast compound. When he had made his way to check in on Sasuke, he found that his you proteges face was marred with a light cut. In his mind he knew that when the avenger came back from his training earlier that day, he had returned without a scratch on him, and so when he saw the scar he became rather suspious of what was going on. By the time he had made his ways to Kabuto's his mind was running at a mile a minute, and what he found in his right hand man's room was rather displeasing. As he neared the bed, his nose was filled with the scent of alcohol, but yet there was no bottles in sight, but then his eyes fell upon Kabuto's hand. With the combonation of the scent of alcohol and the sight of the cut on his hand, he felt a sudden displeasure. Both of the mysterious wounds, and their orgins slowly began to make themselves clear, but he need some conformation of it.

"Well, Kabuto," he started with a hiss in his already snake like voice. "Do you mind telling me what happened to your hand? Or will you explain what happened to our young Uchiha's face." Orochimaru quickly turned and opened the door and pulled Sasuke with in the confines of Kabuto's room.

Kabuto's eyes fell upon the Uchiha, and his shocked state turned into an angry scowl. i It is always about him, is it Orochimaru. Like you really care about what has happened to my hand/i Kabuto thought bitterly. Slowly he moved from his sitting position on his bed, ignoring the pain that ran through his head, and walked past Orochimaru and Sasuke, who were standing at the door. "I do not know of what happened to your precious Sasuke's face," he said slowly as he reached for the doorknob and allowed himself out, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Dead Bodies, Threats, and Changed plans

Kabuto spent the remainder of the day in a bit of a sulking mood. Thoughts of what happened the night before plauged him, for the details of last nights events continued to evade him. His usual obessision with the dead and its bodies for the first time did not interest him. As he tried to the examine the body of the dead ANBU before him, flashes of Sasuke's sleeping face came before him.

He picked up the scapel, that sat on a table to his right and brought the tool down to the dead ninja's neck. Suddenly a flash, rather blurry, of a kunai slowly and lightly scrapping the side of the Uchiha's face. Slowly Kabuto retracted the scapel away from the dead man's neck and put it back on the table, and stepped away. Kabuto walked backwards, his attention far away from the situation at hand and where he was going, his back hit the wall and he slowly fell to the floor. "What have I done," he asked himself silently and stunned.

The sound of an opening door fell upon his ears, instictively he looked up his shocked and distant expression became rather cold and hate filled as his eyes fell upon the figure at the door. Quickly, Kabuto got up from the floor, pretending that Sasuke had not just entered his personal examination room. He moved his head from the left to the right, wanting to crack a nick in his neck, and then went back to his examination of his dead body.

"Ahem," Sasuke coughed, trying to regain the attention of Kabuto that he only had for a moment. Normally he would never disturb Kabuto while he was in this room, but today was different. After the scene in Kabuto's bedroom earlier in the morning, he felt the urge to confront Kabuto. When Orochimarun entered his room with in the early morning hours, awakening him rather roughly at the discovery of the scar on his cheek, he did not dare to say a word to the Sannin.

Kabuto roughly slammed the scapel down on to the table near him, and he let out a slow and annoyed growl. "You know better than that, to be in here right now," he started warningly to his visitor, "so I suggest making your business known and then leave." He didn't look up at Sasuke his eyes remained on the dead body before him, the body that he had been trying to examine for over two hours now. He waited for a few moments for the young man to speak, but when he heard no reason for his visit, he turned around and snarled out, "What do you want, Uchiha?!"

He saw a small smirk cross Sasuke's face and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "now that I have you complete attention." Suddenly it hit Kabuto hard, i he knew I was in his room last night, /i his conscience bit out at him. He did his best not to allow his worry to cross his face as he was faced with the Uchiha before him. He allowed a low scoff to escape his lips as he narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him, and then turned his back to the raven haired boy.

"You won't for long, if you don't let your business in here known," he retorted back to Sasuke, his eyes widened with a bit of worry, but fell upon the body that laid on the table.

"I know you were in my room last night," Sasuke muttered out slowly and almost threatingly out at the gray haired man in front of him. He watched as Kabuto, slowly turned to face him again but was angered to find that his piece of news had no effect on Kabuto at all. "You know, I spared you from Orochimaru and his fury. Last night and this morning I had the opprotunity to tell him."

One of Kabuto's eyebrows raised up quickly and his emotionless stare toward Sasuke turned hated filled and cold in a matter of seconds, and he stepped closer to Sasuke. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai, slowly he brought it up to Sasuke's eye level holding it threatingly toward the boy in front of him. He smirked a bit, "are you blackmailing me, Uchiha? You should know that I do not take to well to that, by now."

"No, no," Sasuke said as he brought a hand up to Kabuto wrist and pushed it out of the way, "I am just saying that you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Kabuto said slowly bringing his Kunai back up to Sasuke's eye level. "Now if you don't mind leave before I decide that I want to examine your dead body," he growled out slowly, and putting an emphasis on the 'your' in his sentance.

He stumbled through the halls of the great compound, drunkenly and hand on the wall to keep his balance. His objective tonight was similar as the other nights, he needed that boy out of the picture. Last night, all he wanted to do was scare the boy away from the village, but his smug attitude and implication that he owed him changed everything. He wanted the boy dead, and tonight was the night it would happen, i Orochimaru-sama will regret thinking that he could replace me with him, /i he thought bitterly as he slowly opened the door to Sasuke bedroom. He took his usual posistion beside Sasuke large bed and pulled out a Kunai, and held it above the young man below him.

Suddenly Sasuke's hand jutted up and took grip at Kabuto's wrist, and a low chuckle filled the quiet room, and the Uchiha spoke silently, "you are actually considering taking my life after last night, in my very room?" The smugness in the boy's voice made Kabuto skin crawl, and he knew it as he looked into Kabuto's sleepy and drunken eyes. He smirked as the sound of footsteps, the same footsteps from last night came closer to the room, and thought, i he is busted /i , he opened his mouth to yell out. His eyes widened as he saw and felt Kabuto's free hand quickly and tightly fall upon his lips, his gaze went up toward his visitor's face and he saw a smirk on the man's face above him.

"You actually think I am foolish enough to kill you here," he wisphered quickly as he released Sasuke's hushed face and brought his fingers to his lips. As the footsteps stopped in front of the door, he muttered the same words as last night and as the light entered the room and as a large shadow stepped with in the light, a puff of smoke appeared and both Sasuke and Kabuto were gone.


End file.
